


Secret Treasures 2: Devil and the Blue Dress

by SerenaJones



Series: Secret Treasures [2]
Category: Mpreg - Fandom, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Double Vaginal Penetration, Fisting, M/M, Mpreg, Science Fiction, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaJones/pseuds/SerenaJones
Summary: Katsuya loses a bet, now he has to pay up. Lesson? Never wager 'anything'.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Secret Treasures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916545
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	Secret Treasures 2: Devil and the Blue Dress

No cleavage in a v-neckline that was more than simply daring. The royal blue dress flowed down into a ruffled skirt ending just above the knee. The clips of a garter peeked out occasionally. Chunky high heels with sexy ankle straps completed the ensemble.

“So? How bad is it?” Joey turned around again, giving Seto another glimpse of his perfect ass just above the skirt’s ruffling.

“Stunning,” Seto answered, trying to control himself. “You are usually quite resistant to anything feminine.”

“Yeah, well. I lost the bet.” The blonde shrugged. “Kinda hard to not admit I’m a girl when I’m knocked up. Again. I still can’t believe Mom donated an egg. The guy at the clinic said she was too old for it to even work.”

“I never had a doubt.” Seto crossed the room and stroked his husband’s stomach. “No one can tell yet.”

“Wow!” Joey snickered. “This outfit got to you quick. Do you need to relieve both of those before we head out?”

“If we engage now, we won’t be going anywhere today.” The executive grinned even as he sighed. “But that does change my other requirement.”

“Why? A bet's a bet. I said if it worked and I got prego again, I'd wear a party dress to school and you could do anything you wanted.”

“And you are, but if I add anything to it, well, this day will be quite unique.”

“It’s not like high school. We don’t have any classes together now.”

“True, but when I was looking for something embarrassing to tease you with, I found this.”

Seto offered Joey a box about the length of his hand.

Inside was rubber stopper, black, pointed at one end, slightly wider in the middle, and with an end that looked a bit like a flat knob.

“A butt plug. You want me to wear a butt plug?”

“It has a remote.”

“That might be the weirdest idea you’ve come up with.” Joey looked at the object suspiciously. “So what does it do?”

Seto looked a bit sheepish. “It either inflates or it vibrates. Apparently there are two versions but only one model number.”

“You bought it without knowing what it does?”

“I was overcome by the thought of you using either.”

“Pervert,” Joey teased.

“But with you dressed so beautifully, I think I would prefer staying home.”

“Oh no! ‘Togi an’ me spent half a day on this outfit. I’m doing this today before you have time to think of anything else.” He looked at the sex toy in his hand. “You just wanted an excuse to get freaky in public, didn’t you?”

“Sex at school would hardly be new for us. Frankly, I think it's likely that we conceived on campus this time.”

“Pervert.”

*-*-*-*-*

Seto played with the remote as they rode to the university campus.

“I'm simply going to press buttons until you tell me what it's doing.”

“I’m telling you, it's not doing nothing,” Joey denied, but he shifted in the seat again. “How do chick’s wear this stuff? This lace is cuttin’ into my ass.”

“I have no idea.” Seto dropped the remote on the seat and peered down Joey’s chest. “Is that all you or is there some augmentation?”

“Since when are you into tits?” Joey tried to pull up the top of the dress. “It’s just me and it ain't that much. 'Togi had a thing that pushes you up. Man, I'm tellin’ you, I don't care what Honda says, that's a girl!”

“This hairstyle suits you. I wouldn't mind if that were a permanent change.” He nipped the sensitive neck hidden under blonde locks.

“Coach said no long hair.”

“Not while you're playing. But you'll be on paternity leave in a month or two.”

“Last time I was on the field until I couldn't fit my uniform.”

“Different coach. This time I'll buy you a few paternity dresses. You have lovely legs.”

“Hands to yourself today!” The blonde forcibly moved his husband's hand from creeping up his thigh. “Those clips are a bitch to hook.”

“I'm sure we can figure it out.” Seto kissed his neck. “Let's skip school and go home.”

“No!” Joey pushed him away. “How are you so horny all the time?”

Seto shrugged. “I am exactly twice as excited by you as the average man. And dressed like that, the average man is going to be very excited by you.”

*-*-*-*-*

“Hel-lo hot momma!” Kura magically appeared as Joey entered the classroom. “You want it, you got it, and I am it.”

“Dry up, asswipe. Even if I liked you, I've seen Ryou kick in a door.”

“Jounouchi?!” Most of the class was looking at them now. “Oh my God, what is this, cosplay?”

“Nah, dumb bet with Kai-ahhh!” He jumped abruptly as the plug expanded. Again.

“What’s with you?”

“...uh yeah. Uh, kinda not used to the underwear, right? Kinda pinches.”

Actually, it was the movement from the plug he was adjusting to. Everytime Seto pushed the button it vibrated or expanded. Or rotated. All the actions were quick a second or two and pretty subtle. Except that something jammed in you can only be so subtle.

And the remote must have hella-range, Joey thought, because Seto's class this period was in another building!

“I wouldn’t know.” Kura shrugged. “So what was the bet?”

The professor entered before Joey answered, and as the two friends moved to seats in the back of the room, the plug rotated twice. It felt bumpy, which it didn’t when he put it in.

And it hadn’t spun twice while Seto was playing with it in the car.

“So?”

“Huh?”

“The bet. What was it?”

“...oh. Private.”

“Seriously?”

“It’s not a bi-eeeeehhhh!” He jumped up as it vibrated, stronger than before.

“Something to contribute?” The professor asked as the whole class looked at Joey. “Jounouchi-san? I wouldn’t have thought my class was a formal event.” Joey rolled his eyes as half the class snickered. “Do keep the non-relevant conversations to a minimum.”

“Yes, sir.” He sat down. “Sorry.”

Kura leaned in. “He made you wear a dress and a butt vib?”

Joey banged his head on the desk.

*-*-*-*-*

Joey thought he was dying.

There was no rhythm to the ‘events’ except they came in the same sequence. It vibrated, then expanded, then the bumps did something, and then they kinda of spun. Sometimes they happened fast, in a row. Sometimes they were spread apart.

The ‘event’ were getting stronger, though, the longer he wore it. The vibe was for five, six seconds, the spin lasted at least that long.

It was tolerable during his first class; Kura gave him shit every time he jumped, but his friend also covered for him when all four sensations happened in a non-stop rotation for more than a minute. That almost got him.

“Dude, how did Kaiba con you into this one?” Kura snickered as they stood in the hallway.

Joey relented. “He wants another kid, so he got my mom to donate an egg.”

“And you agreed?”

“Supposedly, guys have a lot of trouble getting pregnant. So I figured it wouldn’t work anyway, and he’s been bugging me since Jesse’s birthday. So I said one try, and if it worked the first time, I’d wear a dress and do anything he wanted.” Kura began laughing. “It ain’t that funny. Asshole!”

“Oh! Ow! Oh man! You may be the dumbest idiot I know. You told him ‘anything’? Never say ‘anything’. Even Ryou won’t agree to ‘anything’!” He snickered. “And, you do know that double males can knock up anything, right?”

“I know now!” Joey rolled his eyes. Then shivered as the plug expanded again.

“What’s that thing got, a thermogalvanic battery?”

“A what?”

“Battery that uses body heat to recharge. My electronics class uses a couple. That thing’s gotta have something; you should have killed the power by now. Oh. Looks like class ended. I gotta get clean across campus. Later.”

“Yeah. Later.”

“Hey. Seriously, I know the dress is a thing for you, but you got the legs for a skirt. And congrats. You’re bitching, but I know you wanted another kid too.”

During his second class when the non-stop rotation happened again, he just flat out came.

“Jounouchi-san?” The nearest classmate whispered with concern. “Are you ok?”

“...uh…cramps...excuse me!” He rushed out to the nearest restroom, thankful for female - and less ‘messy’ - orgasms.

He sat in the stall for a minute, cursing his own stupidity.

I should have said no. What kind of idiot actually does this?

He tried to remove it, but the handle had sunk in. Now, the stupid thing it was swollen so big that any movement made him shiver. Besides, he reasoned, what would I do with it? The dress didn’t have pockets.

The female orgasm felt good, but it did nothing about his male erection. The tight panties that Otogi had assured him would leave no embarrassing panty line were also keeping his dick rolled in a tortuous ball.

The plug inflated again while he was washing his hands. Joey almost came again.

He did catch a glimpse of a gorgeous woman in a blue dress - then realized it was his own reflection.

“Damn! I am a hot chick.” And he saw why his friend had suggested the skirt with all the silly ruffles. His bulging cock really was hidden. “Hopefully this stuff will hide a wet spot too,” he sighed.

*-*-*-*-*

“Turn it off!” Joey demanded when they met for lunch.

Seto looked surprised. “We will have to expand your wardrobe. You are quite attractive as either male or female.”

“Whatever, look, just turn it off.” 

“Turn what off?” Joey was flush. Aroused, perhaps? “You look exceptionally sexy today.”

The blonde huffed then leaned in to whisper. “The vib! Turn it off!”

“The vib? Did I leave it on?” Seto reached into his pocket, frowned, then checked his other pocket. “I don’t seem to… ah. I may have given it to Roland to deliver to my office along with some documents. I thought you said it didn’t work.”

The plug rotated, causing Joey to shudder.

“Katsuya?” The man appeared to be on the edge of sexual bliss.

“It works,” he panted. “I gotta go home. I gotta get this thing out!”

“If it’s that urgent, the restroom -”

“I can’t.” He avoided his husband’s eyes. “It’s stuck.”

Seto actually felt his blood pressure drop as both his cocks swelled. “It’s stuck, and it’s on. Is it painful?”

“Aw come on! Just take me somewhere. My hormones are already whacked out, but this is killing me!”

*-*-*-*-*

‘Somewhere’ was the student non-smoking lounge in the sub basement of the library. The plug vibrated and expanded while they were on their way.

“Why are we here?” Joey could hear himself whining, but he no longer cared. “Take me home and fuck me.”

Seto shoved him against the wall. “This is the closest empty place I could think of.” They kissed frantically.

The plug fired again and Joey whimpered, “Please! I can’t stand it anymore. I need to feel you inside me.”

The skirt was short enough to offer instant access. Seto dropped his pants and briefs to the floor. His lower cock slid smoothly into his husband’s ass.

His upper cock was pushed aside by a barrier.

The plug spun.

“You feel as amazing as you look,” Seto gasped. “So I do not wish to ruin this moment. But I really must ask why you put a butt plug in your vaginal canal.”

“The box said it could do both,” Joey groaned. “Easier that way.”

Seto thrust like a pile driver, pinning the blonde to the wall until he released. He took a moment to catch his breath. Then he pulled out his cellphone.

“Seriously? Now?” Joey griped. “Asshole.”

“Roland, look in my briefcase. I seem to have left the remote control for Katsuya’s device.”

“Did you have to tell him that?”

“No. I just enjoy watching you blush. Yes. It’s not? Hmm. How odd. Never mind then. Come back immediately. We are in the library. Call when you arrive.” He hung up. “Now where else -”

The plug vibrated strongly enough to be felt by both men, and lasting for at least 10 seconds.

Joey came, male and female, gasping and clinging to his husband.

“Oh God!” he whispered in English. “Thank you.”

Seto switched cocks, pulling the lower one out and ramming in the upper.

“OH! JEEZ! G! G! GOD! SE! SETO! SETO! I’M - I’M - SHIT!” The plug rotated through all the options and Joey screamed into Seto’s shoulder.

Seto grabbed the blonde tightly and pulled him away from the wall long enough to spot a couch. He dropped them both on it and resumed pounding his husband’s hips to sand.

*-*-*-*-*

“How did you wholly embed it?”

“Just get it out! Please!”

“I’m trying.”

“ohgodohgodohgodohgod…” Katsuya began arching his back.

“Stay still. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I can’t!”

The plug’s random effects had continued while Seto relieved them both. When he was thinking more clearly, he carried his husband to their waiting car and once home, examined the issue.

Without the ring of the sphincter to hold it in place, the entire device had slipped inside his husband’s canal. It wasn’t doing any specific damage, but it had expanded wider than he could expel.

Removing it amounted to fisting the blonde and the sensation was electrifying for both of them.

Now, watching Katsuya moan and writhe - and occasionally orgasm - Seto was having difficulty not plundering the boy again. He turned the object, pulling it slowly but firmly.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were enjoying this.”

“This was your freakin’ stupid idea!” Katsuya snapped.

“Stay calm. The more you move, the more difficult this is.”

“Oh is this difficult for you? Poor -” The device’s internal beads rotated, causing Katsuya to gasp. Seto used the near-orgasm to move the plug another inch or so.

“Excellent! I can see my wrist. It won’t be much longer.”

“When this done, I am never doing another one of your sick, pervert ideas again!”

“But you usually enjoy my suggestions. And really, you wouldn’t be in this predicament if you had used the proper orifice.”

“And how was I supposed to take a dump, dickwad?!”

“I’m sure you would have managed to -”

“It would have been one thing if we’d spent the day together!”

“I did suggest staying home.”

“YOU ASSHOLE!” The plug vibrated, pushing the blonde over his edge, and he literally screamed as he ejaculated.

Seto yanked and was able to pull the handle free. Ignoring Katsuya’s whimpers, he worked the device free.

It had changed shape considerably. It had doubled in length and at least tripled in width. Instead of it’s original smooth cylinder shape with a somewhat wider bulge, it was now spade shaped with a tip half the width of his fist. The knob-like handle had not changed, but previous slight bulge was easily 10cm. The surface was covered with bead-shaped bumps. Seto watched as the beads spun along an internal coil.

Katsuya lay quivering, legs splayed. There were secretions everywhere. His female entrance which usually looked delicate and pink was a cavernous red hole, much like after Jesse’s birth. It should have been concerning. It should have been distasteful at the least.

Both of Seto’s cocks throbbed.

“Katsuya, are you in a great deal of pain?”

The abuse man panted for a moment. “Not...pain so much. Just sore.”

“Too sore?”

Katsuya leaned up on his elbows. “You wanna do it now?!”

“I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to take you more.” Seto stroked his husband’s thighs lightly. “I think I suddenly understand the meaning of the phase ‘mess you up’.”

The exhausted blonde fell back with a groan. “You know why I always give in to this perv shit? ‘Cause I wanna be pervy with you.” He sniffed and Seto realized that his beloved was crying softly. “Today wasn’t with you. Today sucked.”

“Katsuya - I did not intend to hurt you. I thought it would be fun.”

“It’s only fun if we’re together. You have to promise if we’re gonna do sick shit, we do it together.”

“I promise.”

“And no more toys like that. Nothing I can’t turn off.”

Seto’s hand gently caressed Katsuya’s spent shaft. “I agree. It’s a simple safety measure.” He licked the cum still oozing from the tip. “I am trying to be patient here, but in a moment, I am going to ravish you with or without your permission. I may not have another opportunity.”

“Opportunity? For what?”

“For this.”

Seto held Katsuya’s hips and without hesitation slid both of his cocks into the blonde’s gaping hole.

“OH! FUCK!” Katsuya yelled. He sounded angry, but Seto noticed that the man’s arms wrapped around him at the same time. “Was all this just so you could DP me?”

“No, but it will be next time. You feel magnificent!”

“Next time? You dick! Did you even hear a word I said?”

Seto pecked his lips lightly. “You said what I was thinking. There’s hardly a point to you becoming publicly aroused if I am not there to enjoy it. I’m sure I misplaced the remote in the first place because I wouldn’t see you until - until!” Seto grinned and Katsuya looked confused.

“Until?”

“Until we met again to go home. I left the remote in between the seat cushions in the car so that it would be at hand but hidden from you. I had put it completely out of my mind.”

“Ok, so if you didn’t have it, why was it going off all day?”

“You wouldn’t tell me it was working, so I attempted to program a few surprises to test on the way home. It must have been on the whole time. It uses a modified radio wave, so perhaps the signal is more effective at a greater range....”

“No! I know that look! We are not gonna try it again!”

“I would program it in advance, but you would have the controller. You’d be able to turn it off at any time.”

“I don’t want a plug, I want you!”

“You have me. Any device is only in preparation for this.” Seto pressed his hips forward, causing his husband to moan lewdly. “Was there nothing pleasurable about the day?” He pumped slowly.

Katsuya groaned. “Such an asshole.”

“We’ll have to stretch that next.” Seto kissed him deeply. “Perhaps with a red dress.”


End file.
